


和前夫共处的三十小时

by MarianaTrench



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaTrench/pseuds/MarianaTrench
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“三年里的每一天，我都会和三百个人对视，然后擦肩而过。清晨的空气是湿润的，寒冷的，我把它吸到肺里，感到疼痛。  
我已经不会在想抽烟的时候发现自己忘带了打火机。  
我已经不会在起床睁开眼的那一秒，立刻想起你。   
我已经不会再去在意是否听得见关于你的消息。  
我看向窗外的时候，外面是暴雪堆银砌玉，狂风肆虐。  
我看着我手中的咖啡，低下头。  
我不再需要拥抱，不再需要微笑。  
我想我终于，学会了和寂寞共处。  
然后，我又一次的遇见了你——”  
  
I.  
三月十三日，星期三，正午十二点。美国丹佛国际机场。  
土方十四郎坐在一家叫做CALINA的墨西哥餐厅里。他找了一个最靠外面的位置，点了一份墨西哥卷，拿了一杯咖啡。他本来想要蛋黄酱的，但是餐厅的服务员抱歉地告诉他，蛋黄酱已经被客人们拿完了。服务员小妹只能抱歉地对他笑笑，“对不起，今天的天气太差劲了。早上配货车也开不进来。”  
土方十四郎表示理解地点点头，拿着他的墨西哥卷回到了自己的座位。  
  
早上他去租车公司还车的时候，能见度大约只有五米，下车的时候被风吹得连站直都做不到，勉勉强强地顶着风坐上了从租车公司去机场的短驳巴士。  
到了机场，他抬头看了一眼大屏幕，成片的红色，每一个航班后面都写着CANCEL，唯一两班还写着准时起飞的航班——丝毫不让人意外的，都是俄罗斯的航空公司。  
换领登机牌的柜台前排了长长的队伍，队伍中的每个人都在焦急地等着地勤帮他们改签航班。  
他听见人们争执着，吵闹着，也听见地勤不停地安慰。  
天气太差了。  
土方十四郎看了一眼窗外，雪飘得更加肆意。  
总算轮到了他，地勤检查了他的护照，告诉他：“先生，您最早还能改签到的前往拉斯维加斯的航班是三月十六日……也就是这个周六，晚上七点十五分，请问您愿意改签吗？”  
土方十四郎的内心：“有没有搞错？周六？今天才只有周三好不好！老子周五要和投资商开会啊！老子成败就此一举啊！老子要是赶不上那个会，老子就要去喝西北风了啊！你们要不要陪我一起去喝西北风啊！外面风那么大，大家一起张嘴啊——”  
然而他表面上依旧是彬彬有礼：“我回日本的机票是三月十六日早上十一点半从拉斯维加斯机场起飞，前往东京成田机场的。所以，请问……你们没有更早的航班了吗？”  
地勤抱歉地回答：“不好意思，之前的航班已经全都被订完了。三月十六日晚上的机票是我可以帮您改签到的最早的时间。请问您回日本的机票也是我们公司的吗？如果是的话，我可以帮您一道免费改签。”  
土方摇摇头，心中爆着粗口。  
地勤说：“那，我先把您的名字写在待定列表里吧，如果更早的机票有人退票，我们可以用电话通知您。”  
  
土方十四郎叹了一口气，咬了一口墨西哥卷，自言自语道：“没有蛋黄酱的墨西哥卷啊，就像没有……”  
“多串？”有人叫他。  
土方十四郎一下子噎着了，叫他的人赶忙跑过来，把他桌上的咖啡递给他，轻轻拍着他的背，“喂喂喂，不是吧？见到我就这么激动啊？看来阿银我魅力不减当年啊！”  
土方的脸咳得通红，声音沙哑地说：“我这是因为墨西哥卷没有蛋黄酱，觉得太难吃了。”  
“哟，你现在变得这么矫情了？以前可是让你陪我吃红豆盖饭你都愿意。”银时脸颊泛着晒伤的紫红，很自然地拎开土方对面的凳子，一屁股坐了下来。  
土方十四郎终于缓过气来，说：“你还是一如既往的不要脸。”  
“还以为你会夸阿银我帅呢。”银时挠了挠自己的一头银白天然卷，“你也被困在机场了？”  
土方歪歪头，拿下巴指了指飞机场过道里成群结队坐在地上的人，说：“这里哪一个不是被困住机场了？计程车和火车全都停运了，怎么出去？”  
“晚上暴风雪停了估计能出去吧。”银时手撑在桌子上，托着腮，看着窗外的雪，“雪好像比刚才小一点了。”  
土方埋头吃他的午饭。  
“多串君，是要去哪里啊？”银时丝毫不在意空气里弥漫着的尴尬。  
土方塞了一嘴墨西哥卷，含糊不清地回答：“拉斯维加斯。”  
银时突然递去一张纸巾，土方愣着不知道他要干嘛，银时撇撇嘴，探过身去把土方脸上的米粒擦去。土方愣了一下，才向后躲开。银时不管土方内心里已经帮他介错了一万次，自顾自地接口：“我要去洛杉矶。”  
“去洛杉矶干嘛？”土方脱口而出，说完就立刻后悔。  
我管这个混蛋天然卷去洛杉矶泡妞还是找汉子啊——靠，要是他敢泡妞把妹找汉子，我就把他OO拧下来挂他头上——苍天啊！我管他那么多干嘛啊！我又不住海边。  
银时意味不明地瞥了一眼土方，又转头去看窗外：“转机回日本啊，不然我还能干嘛？”  
土方把自己从脑内暴走中捞出来，说：“我去见投资商。”他觉得自己现在表现得大大方方，稳妥得体，“可是现在估计见不了了。我本来约的投资商周五见面，刚才给他们打过电话了，他们说接下去的一周恐怕都没有空。”  
“还在原来的公司？”  
土方点点头作为回答，然后又问，“你呢？”  
“和朋友自己出来开了一家广告公司。”  
又一次陷入沉默，土方埋头继续吃他的饭。  
“诶，对了，多串君，我们多久没见了？”银时忽然开口问道。  
土方想了想，“三年了吧……三年没见了。”  
银时感叹：“时间过得真快。诶？对了，纪念日好像就是后天，三月十五日。”  
“这有什么好纪念的。”  
“纪念阿银我重归自由身啊！”银时笑得单纯，一脸无所谓。  
  
是的，我们离婚三年了。  
而现在，我又一次见到了我的前夫。  
  
II.  
坂田银时已经坐在土方十四郎对面两个小时，这两个小时里他完成了趴在桌子上睡觉的任务两次。与此同时，土方正在拿手提电脑一刻不停地工作。  
“喂，多串，话说……你为什么来丹佛啊？”银时打着哈欠直起身子。  
土方正打算伸手去拿水喝，忽然一滞，停顿了一下，然后回答：“见客户。”  
“真辛苦……我是来滑雪度假的。”银时揉着被自己压麻了的手臂。  
“哦。”土方忽然意识到那杯水是坂田银时的，不动声色地把手缩了回来，又回到了电脑键盘上。  
银时从包里又拿了一瓶没开过的矿泉水，递给土方。  
“谢谢。”土方接了过去，打开来喝。  
“诶，不是我说啊，多串君，我们俩直接接吻都不知道多少次了，干嘛现在要这么介意间接接吻。”  
土方一口水还没咽下去，直接打了个转呛进气管里。  
又一次咳得满脸通红的土方怀疑自己再坐在这个混蛋白毛天然卷面前，可能小命归西之时会快马加鞭地向他冲过来。  
银时走过来拍着土方的背，“不要这么激动嘛。”语气里充满了无奈。  
老子激动个屁！  
土方刷地站起身，说：“我去个厕所。”  
  
土方十四郎站在厕所的镜子前，拿水拍着自己的脸。  
“此人有毒，慎重。”他对自己发出警告。  
  
他看着镜子中的自己。三年的时光并没有在脸上刻下什么信息，只是让他从长发变成了短发。  
三年前的今天，在听到了无数次忙音之后，他终于打通了银时的电话。  
“喂……”对方的声音永远都是懒懒散散。  
“你在干什么？”  
“睡觉。”  
“我们离婚吧。”  
对方沉默了一会儿，然后，没有丝毫挽留地回答道：“好。”  
土方十四郎的手机壮烈牺牲。  
两天后，他们就隆重地飞了一次洛杉矶。银时说，在哪里领的结婚证证，也要在哪里领离婚证。  
刚刚毕业没到三个月的人，基本上没什么家当。土方看着自己的两个行李箱，心底还盼望着银时可以说点挽留的话语。  
银时向他伸出手，手心向上摊开。  
土方愣了一下，然后把婚戒脱了下来，放在银时的手心上。  
银时攥紧了拳头收回了手，说：“挺好的，说不定以后还用得上。”  
土方头也没回地就走了。带着行李箱去了街口的理发店，剪去了及腰的长发。  
  
土方回到了座位，银时正在打电话。  
三年的时光丝毫没有改变他的样貌。  
甚至连身上那件卫衣，都是土方陪他一起去买的。  
“需要先做一个motion-demo吗？好的没问题……嗯……文案您先发来我邮箱吧，我先看一下……”  
银时看到土方走回来，把话筒微微挪开，指了指手机，对土方说，“客户。”然后又继续同电话那头交流了起来，“是这样的，我这两天在出差，你要是急着要的话……您看motion-demo我让我们公司的神乐帮您做可以吗？啊……没问题的没问题的……”  
土方心里有点闷闷的：你是跟客户通电话还是跟你马子讲情话，关我屁事。  
但是他没有说出口，只是撇过了头，看向了窗外。  
  
雪又变大了。  
  
III.  
三月十三日，下午五点。  
土方十四郎已经和自己的前夫面对面对着坐了五个小时。  
期间，坂田银时接了三通客户来电，离开了座位两次。土方十四郎强行逼迫自己把视线专注在笔记本的屏幕上。等他做完了项目预算，一抬头，桌上堆着三四个草莓牛奶的空壳，和巧克力的糖纸。  
对面的人正埋头抱着switch打游戏。  
  
那一年，高一暑假，任天堂还没有出switch。  
银时拿打工的钱买了一个PS3，两个人就窝在小屋里，吹着空调，打鬼屋逃脱。  
银时的房间很小，所以两个人不得不挤在一起，肩膀摩擦着肩膀。  
“啊啊啊啊——别过来啊！别过来！”  
“卧槽！混蛋天然卷你你你别闭眼啊！”  
“青光眼你自己也闭眼了啊！快快快，过来帮我挡一下啊！”  
“啊啊——等一下啊！她冲过来了，她朝我冲过来了！”  
“你一个大男人怕个鬼啊！”  
“对啊老子怕鬼啊！”  
……  
电视和电灯，突然发出了啪的一声巨响，借着，全灭了。  
保险丝跳闸了。  
土方和银时借着窗外的月光转过头去互相看着对方，然后爆发出了突破人体极限的高分贝尖叫。  
  
“我们认识几年了？”银时的眼睛依旧盯着他的switch，没来由的问道。  
“嗯？”土方想了想，“十来年了。”  
高中三年，大学四年，现在又过了三年。  
“时间过得真快呐。”银时通关了，放下了switch。  
猩红的眸子对上了土方的眼睛。  
  
“喂，土方你到底行不行啊。”坂田银时打着手电，看着爬在梯子上的土方。  
土方低头，拉着银时的手调整了一下光源的角度，继续研究着银时那老破房子的保险丝。他皱皱鼻子，说：“行，当然行。老子物理成绩比你好那么多。”  
他找到了那个跳闸的保险丝，推了回去。  
屋里的灯一齐亮了起来。  
然后又一次，啪地一声，一齐灭了，土方觉得扑面而来一股焦味，吓得一抖，不由地往后退了一步。  
“喂！多串！”  
等到土方回过神，发现自己正被银时托着屁股。  
“……”  
银时大脑一片空白，捏了一把手里的屁股。  
土方暴跳飞起，直接从梯子上跳了下来，向后缩了缩，“你变态吗混蛋天然卷！”  
“手感蛮好的，忍不住哈哈哈哈……”银时挠着自己的脑袋。  
  
十年了啊……  
土方忽然感觉到了不耐烦，自己的大好人生中有七年耗费在了眼前这个王八蛋身上。  
“我去抽根烟。”他站起身。  
  
银时托着腮看着土方的背影，自言自语道：“居然……已经认识了十年了啊。”  
  
暴风雪降临这座城市了那么久，屋外的风丝毫没有减小，依旧残忍地裹挟着雪花往土方的脖子里灌。  
土方抽了一口烟，感受着尼古丁和焦油慢慢地在自己的肺中沉淀，又沁入每一根毛细血管里。他忽然意识到了一个问题：为什么要和前夫坐在一张桌子上？  
他可以走，在机场随便找个角落。  
正如他三年前，从银时的屋子里，拎着自己所有的家当——两个箱子——滚了出来。  
不，不对。凭什么要他走？是他先找到的座位。  
意识到关键问题的土方心情一下子大好，灭了眼，就迈开步子走回机场。  
  
但是土方还没开口赶人，银时就已经先发制人了：“土方啊，刚才这个餐厅的服务员过来说，暴风雪导致配货不够，所以他们要提前关门了。”  
“所以呢？”刚刚抽完烟的嗓子沙沙哑哑。  
“他们在赶我们走。”银时指了指正在拖地的服务员，起身，一手拿起自己的包，一手抓起土方的行李，用下巴指了一个方向，“走吧，那边有两个位置。”  
  
土方看了一眼窗外，希望暴风雪快点离开这里。  
  
IV.  
他们俩并排坐在机场过道的一把长椅上。  
“多串君，接下去有什么打算啊？”银时叼着草莓牛奶，手上不停歇，正在《塞尔达传说》里浴血奋战。  
土方正在偷看银时的switch屏幕，听到银时问他话，立刻把视线收了回来，清了清嗓子，“等暴风雪停，打辆车，去市区找个酒店。”  
“然后呢？”  
“看看明天有没有人退票，或许我还能赶得上去洛杉矶和投资商见面。”  
“要是明天没机票呢？”  
“……”土方咽下内心的暴走：要是明天没机票，老子辛辛苦苦半年做出来的的项目可就黄了，那我就没工作了啊！你这个混蛋真的他妈的哪壶不开提哪壶！  
“土方。”银时放下手里的switch，转过身去看着对方，土方唰地一下坐直了身板，“我们不如等暴风雪停了，开车走呗。”  
“……哈？”土方眨眨眼，以为自己听错了。  
“从这里开车，翻越落基山脉，到拉斯维加斯只需要十个小时……”  
“但是现在下暴雪。”土方忍不住打断他。  
“对，我知道。所以我们往南走，到阿尔伯克基，绕过落基山脉。再向西走，到拉斯维加斯，这样的话……需要十六个小时，每个人只需要开八小时车。我们两个人每两小时轮流，再加上休整的时间，二十四小时里肯定能到得了拉斯维加斯，你和你的投资商保证见得了面。”银时越说，表情越发自信。  
“可是……你不是去洛杉矶吗？”  
“从拉斯维加斯开车到洛杉矶，才四个小时，我一个人就够了。”  
土方听了觉得有些心动，但是又立马抓准了关键点——如果是这样一路开车去拉斯维加斯的话，他需要和自己的前夫在一辆密闭的小车内，相处二十多个小时。  
他觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳了起来。  
“怎么样？土方？”银时询问着他的意见。  
土方揉揉自己的晴明穴，“再说吧。”然后装模做样地打了个哈欠，“我先睡一觉。”  
“多串君要是困了的话，阿银我的肩膀可以借你哦——”  
  
谁他妈要你的肩膀啊！  
土方侧身找了个舒服的姿势，把头靠在了椅背上，闭上了眼。  
  
坂田银时还记得大学的时候，他读的新闻系，土方读的物理系。  
到了期末，他必然会要天天挑灯夜战，临是抱个佛教。但是土方是个平日里就读书就认认真真的家伙，到了期末的时候，反而是轻轻松松，考完一门考试就钻回房间打游戏，每天睡眠充足，神采奕奕。  
银时气不过，把土方拉来他家，“我不能睡，你也不准睡。”  
“哇塞，不是吧，混蛋突然卷，你这样子也太霸道了吧？”  
“我不管。”  
最后的结果就是，银时还没背完一章节，土方就已经头一歪，靠着椅背睡着了。  
银时侧过头，土方的睫毛一抖一抖，迎着台灯的光，呼吸缓慢而均匀，薄唇轻轻地抿着。  
银时凑过去，轻轻地吻在了土方的嘴唇上。  
土方忽然睁开了眼，银时尴尬地快速后退，后脑勺却被土方扼住。  
银时接收到了一个更加绵长的吻作为回馈。  
他们就这样在一起了。  
  
现在的土方，呼吸均匀而缓慢，睫毛迎着机场的灯光一抖一抖。  
银时看着土方的薄唇苦笑着自嘲：现在亲上去，是会被揍到半身不遂的吧。  
  
V.  
三月十三日，傍晚七点。  
土方睡醒的时候，觉得头上被蒙了什么东西，伸手一抓，发现是银时的外套，不知道什么时候拿来改在了他的脑袋上，遮掉了机场屋顶耀眼的白炽灯。  
“谢谢……”土方把外套还给了银时，“我睡了多久？”  
银时又抱着switch打着游戏，抽空伸手接过了衣服，又看了一眼手表，回答道：“一个多小时吧。”  
“哦……”再次陷入沉默。  
  
“蛋黄灵蛋黄灵蛋黄灵灵不灵——”土方的手机响了。  
“喂？……啊……近藤老大！”土方接起电话，站起身，走到了走道的另一头。  
“十四啊，到拉斯维加斯了吗？”  
“没有，丹佛这里暴风雪，飞机被取消了。”  
“哦……”近藤勋明显停顿了一下，“那改签了什么时候的飞机呢？”  
土方咬了咬牙，还是告诉了近藤勋自己恐怕见不上投资商的事实。  
“啊，没事没事。”对方的语调明显颤抖了起来，但是还是反过来安慰自己的下属，“天气原因嘛，没有办法的。十四，你自己注意安全。”  
土方挂了电话，一手紧紧地捏着拳头。  
  
他离婚的那一天，在街头站到了半夜，然后终于拨通近藤勋的电话，过度紧张的他忘了礼节和寒暄，在对方一接通时开口就问借钱。  
近藤勋愣了一下，又笑了起来：“怎么啦，十四，出什么事了吗？”  
“离婚了，现在需要租房子。”自尊什么的，就一起留给那个混蛋天然卷吧。  
“啊？……十四你……居然结过婚？”近藤勋吃惊地眨眨眼，伸手去翻土方的入职档案，“不对啊？我记得你入职的时候……写的是单身啊！”  
“我……”土方深吸一口气，心一横，实话实说：“前夫是个男的。我们在洛杉矶领的结婚证，日本这边不承认。”  
出乎意料的，近藤勋没有说什么，简简单单地问了土方要了账户，然后立即就把钱转了过去。  
之后的日子里，近藤勋也从来没提过要土方什么时候还钱。  
土方只有以加倍努力的工作作为回报。  
这三年里，公司虽然业绩一点一滴地提升，但是大局上的经济不景气还是压垮了他们。  
公司是不是能挺过这一关，就看土方手上的这个项目了。  
但是现在——  
可恶。  
  
他不想立刻回到座位，于是在丹佛那个小小的机场里晃悠了起来。到了subway门口，闻到了食物的味道，才忽然感觉到了饿。  
他排在长长的队伍里，饥饿以飞快的速度侵蚀着他的胃，隐隐作痛。  
  
还剩五个人，就可以轮到我了。  
帮银时带一个三明治吧，他不知道午饭吃了没有，如果没吃的话……靠，我关心他干什么？  
  
土方深吸一口气，觉得这一口氧气可以在心理上帮助自己摆正位置。  
土方身前，还剩三个人。  
“抱歉——”subway里的服务员小哥高声道，“因为天气原因，配货不全，我们的食物已经全部卖完了，非常抱歉。”  
“靠！”土方不由地骂道，只能转身离开，打算去别家碰碰运气。  
结果他从一家家吃食店门口走过去，收获了无数份“抱歉”。  
  
土方觉得胃一下子抽筋似得疼，他靠着墙，蹲下身来拿手顶着胃，豆大的汗珠不停往下冒。  
他觉得他要晕死过去的时候，胃疼又忽然好了。  
  
土方十四郎就在那一刹那忽然下定了决心，走回了座位，对银时叫道：“喂，死鱼眼。”  
银时抬起头，不肯吃亏地回击：“干嘛啊青光眼。”  
  
“我们等暴风雪停了，就去租台车，一起走吧。”土方打开了电脑，连上了网，预约了一台车。  
说着两个人一齐看了一眼窗外，风雪好像小了一些。  
  
VI.  
三月十三日，晚上九点，暴风雪停了。  
土方用打车软件打到了一辆车，他双手抱胸站在机场的玻璃门里，焦急地等着司机的到来。  
他心里忽然飞跃出一些欣喜：被暴风雪封锁在机场九个小时多后，他终于可以离开这个地方了。  
银时站在他身边，想到了什么，从包里翻出了一根围巾，直接套在了土方的脖子上。  
土方皱着眉想把围巾拆下来，“你干嘛？”  
“我刚才看了一下，外面气温还是很低，零下十八度。”  
“不需要……”土方努力要把银时的围巾抓下来，手机就在这个时候响了。  
土方叫的车到了。  
他不甘地看了银时一眼，上了车。  
银时拎着两个人的行李，在机场随便找了块空地坐下，掏出PSP又开始争战血海沙场。  
  
那一天，他去大学报道。  
“喂，银时！”有人一边叫他的名字，一边跑了过来，他眯起眼睛看了一眼，土方的额发被汗水黏在了脸上，身上只穿了一件卫衣。  
“土……土方？”银时呆立在了原地，看着初春的风高高扬起土方的头发。  
“没考好，滑档了。”笑靥如花。  
谁高考没考好还会笑得这么开心啊我说，多串君你的脑子是进了水又经过一个冬天结了冰吗？  
“所以我们又能在一个学校了呢，混蛋天然卷。”  
重点不是这个吧我说，你都滑档了你还笑得那么开心，你的脑子真的没有什么问题吗我说！  
初春的寒冷沁骨，土方忍不住打了一个冷战。  
“你怎么穿那么少。”银时摘下脖子上的围巾，套在土方的肩上。  
土方的眼睛里依旧是写满了喜悦：“我在排队办入学手续，透过玻璃窗看到你，就立马跑出来了。”  
我看，多串君你脑子里的水，是真的被冻成冰块了吧。  
  
土方坐在计程车里，无助感又一次侵袭了心头。  
他被堵在了一条羊肠小道上。暴风雪虽然停了，但是肆虐了九个多小时后留下的痕迹却没有那么快消弭。他们前头的车打滑翻进了雪沟里，他们后头的车开错了路，又陷进了雪里出不来。  
现在，土方的车进退两难。  
他看向窗外，视野尽头才能看到些许星星点点。其余的，是一望无垠的雪地，一两米深的雪被把地上大部分的突起物都盖的严严实实。  
计程车司机说，“只能等一下了，先生。”  
土方无奈地点了点头。  
  
“蛋黄灵蛋黄灵蛋黄灵灵不灵——”  
土方掏出手机，看了一眼电话号码，犹豫了一下才接了起来。  
“土方……”对方明显松了一口气，“我是银时。”  
“前面和后面的车都翻了，我没事。”  
“那就好，我看你已经在那条小路上停了二十多分钟了，也没有动。”  
“你怎么知道我在哪里？”  
“……”  
银时火速掐断了电话，泪流满面：说漏嘴了……  
  
土方意识到了什么，点开了手机里“查找朋友”这个软件。  
里面只有一个好友：死鱼眼。  
他的手悬空在删除好友键上许久，才点了下去。  
  
银时看着“青光眼”的标签从他的地图上消失，眼神也一同熄灭。  
  
VII.  
三月十四日，凌晨十二点。  
土方十四郎终于租到了一辆SUV。他把车开会了机场，拨通了银时的电话。  
许久，银时才接起：“喂？多串……”  
“睡着了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“我在到达那一层，5号口，红色的道奇journey。”  
“好的，我马上来。”  
  
土方租车的过程非常的艰辛。  
他在计程车里等了足足有一个小时，警察才把前后的车从雪地里拉了出来。等到他赶到了预约过的租车公司，人家已经打样下班了，留下黑漆漆的大厅空无一人。  
于是他只能去别家碰碰运气。  
连跑了四家，得到的回馈都是摇头。要么一辆可以租的车都不剩了，要么只有前驱的小轿车，根本无法支撑他们跑出这个被雪淹没的城市。  
等到土方从第五家公司拿到车钥匙的时候，心力交瘁得想要泪流满面。  
  
银时敲了敲后车窗，土方跳下车，帮着一起装行李。  
“我先开？”银时说，“我刚才已经睡了一觉了，你先休息一下吧。”  
“嗯。”土方十四郎忽然感到一整困意袭来。  
  
坂田银时和土方十四郎在洛杉矶领的结婚证，然后就租了一台Jeep的小切诺基，沿着一号公路，看着海，一路从洛杉矶开到了旧金山。  
开累了，他们就找一个汽车旅馆住下。  
循着夕阳又迎来朝阳，他们在沙滩上走着，脚底黏上了一层薄薄的细沙。  
“我结婚了——”银时忽然冲着大海喊道。  
“对象是我——”土方十四郎跟着喊，引得边上路人不停侧目。  
两个人笑得疯疯癫癫，银时抬起一脚，沙子扬了土方一身。  
“你干嘛呢混蛋突然卷？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”银时开始往反方向跑，土方反应过来，抬腿追了起来。  
银时突然急刹车，土方来不及反应，撞了上去。银时反手把土方拦腰抱起，土方忽然觉得自己脚下一空，“喂喂喂——放我下来！”  
银时笑着，摇摇摆摆地往海里走，无视土方在他耳边不停地笑骂着。  
土方猛地感觉到了失重，然后冰凉的海水环绕着身体。  
“干死你啊混蛋——”他伸手拉住了银时，用力向下拽，银时在海里本来就站得不平稳，被土方一下子抽走了平衡，四仰八叉地摔进了海里。  
两个人在海里嬉笑着，挠着对方的痒。  
然后在海水的冰冷里，以炙热的吻相对。  
  
银时开着车，冲进了夜幕里。

VIII.  
土方觉得自己没有睡着几分钟，就被银时叫醒了。  
“怎么了？”他神情迷糊。  
银时沉下嗓子：“雨刮坏了。”  
土方把头往驾驶室凑过来一看，不由脱口而出骂了一句脏话：“卧槽！”  
不知道什么时候淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，落在前玻璃窗上，视野变得迷离，雨刮扫了过去，玻璃却丝毫没有变干净的迹象。  
室外的温度才只有零下十八度，薄薄的一层水在车窗上，一会儿就结成了冰。  
“你看得清前面的路吗？”土方瞥了一眼仪表盘。  
“看不清。”  
“那你还他妈的开那么快？”  
银时这才把速度放慢了点，嘴里嘟喃道:“看不清是看不清，可是开车靠感觉，又不是光靠眼睛……”  
土方低头拿出自己的手机搜索附近的超市和加油站。  
  
“请问，你做过最冒险的事情是什么？”大学时代的联谊派对，逃不出三件套，真心话，大冒险，然后喝醉酒。  
坂田银时已经睡着了，头埋在沙发里。土方的意识还是清醒的，他想了想，回答：“我好像一直挺惜命的，没做过什么冒险的事情。”  
银时忽然直起身子，顶着脸上的红晕，含糊不清地说：“我们有一次，晚上去拍星空。”  
“然后呢？”大家来了兴趣。  
坂田银时又倒了下去。  
被挑起好奇心的群众又转而攻击土方：“然后呢，然后发生了什么？”  
“碰见了狼。”土方回答，群众们倒抽好几口冷气，连忙问：“然后呢？然后呢？你们当时在干什么？拍星空吗？”  
银时又直起身子，说：“我们当时正在做爱。”  
土方把银时的脑袋摁回沙发上，“他是说，我们逃回车上了。”  
群众：“在星空之下做这种事情，啧啧啧，你们真的是有情调啊……”  
银时回家之后就被土方胖揍了一顿，被罚斋戒半个月。  
  
土方给银时重新设完了导航，说：“你这个人做事还是一如既往的没有分寸啊。”  
银时问：“怎么了啊？我这不是……车开得好好的吗？”  
“你看不清前面的路刚才你还开得这么快？”  
“大哥，这是高速公路啊！如果我开得太慢了也是很危险的好不好？”  
“胡他妈放屁，你又不是在超车道上。”  
“我现在这不是减速了吗？”  
土方皱着眉缄默了。

IX.  
银时小心翼翼地把车开去了一个加油站，买了一副新雨刮，但是死活抠不开老雨刮的钩子，在车外挣扎了足足五分钟。  
土方忍不住下了车，风和寒冷让他猝不及防，如刀子一般割在了脸上。土方缩了缩脖子，迎着加油站的光看到了银时的手，关节处已经被冻得红彤彤的。  
“喂……天然卷……”  
“嗯？”银时还在专心致志地掰着老雨刮的钩子，但是他的手指已经被冻僵了，使不上力气。  
土方掏出一枚硬币，拿着硬币往钩子上一顶，老雨刮就脱落了下来。  
“多串君还是厉害啊……”银时感叹。  
土方拆开了新雨刮，一边装，一边说：“你先上车吧。”  
银时听话地上了车，看着窗外的土方。  
  
那个时候，土方还没有留起长发。  
坂田银时第一次碰见土方的时候，他的头发和现在差不多长，穿了一条破洞牛仔裤，但是这样一个桀骜不驯的装扮却配了一张乖巧的脸。  
土方正在修车店打工。  
坂田银时骑着摩托，驶进了店里。  
土方看见那台摩托车，眼睛忽然放了光：“Kawasaki Concours!”  
“哟，你小子还挺识货。”银时摘下了头盔，晃了晃头，银白的天然卷在空中飞舞，“可惜不是我的，我只是帮人来改装。”  
店里的人都围了过来，感叹道坂本老板的车就是好。  
自从银时进了店里，土方的眼睛就没有从那辆车上离开过。他的手在自己负责的车上，脸却一直都朝着银时身边的那台铁灰色Concours。  
“喂，新来的，帮我来打下手吧。”银时指了指土方。  
“我？”土方左右看看，四周只有自己一个人，“我不是新来的。”  
“哦，那我可能没见过你。我一般都去别人家里修车。”银时勾了勾手指，“过来吧，本大爷亲手教你改装摩托车。”  
“谁他妈要学啊！”  
“不来吗？不来会后悔哦——”银时故意把尾调拖得很长。  
  
改装完了坂本的摩托，这两个人就没有再见过面。直到暑假结束，银时去高中报道的时候有一次碰见了土方。  
土方的头发长长了一些，盖过了耳朵。  
“哟，没想到，我们还是一个班啊。”他直接拿过土方手里的报道资料，看了起来。  
土方也没有责怪银时的没礼貌，说：“真是巧呢，死鱼眼。”  
“不准叫我死鱼眼啊，你这个青光眼！”  
  
土方十四郎裹着冷气坐回了车里，银时把车里的空调打到了最高，说：“我现在有一种教会了徒弟饿死师傅的感觉。”  
土方一边系安全带，一边说：“你教我的是改装摩托车，又不是换雨刮器，哪里是我师傅。”  
银时没有再说话，发动了车，又一次向黑夜进发。

X.  
土方抬头看看路，又低头看了一眼手机的导航，问：“不是往南边开吗？现在我们怎么在往落基山脉走？”  
银时回答：“换雨刮的时候南边又开始下雪了，高速封了，现在就只有这条路能走。我查过天气预报了，落基山里今天早上六点会下雪，我们肯定开的出去。”  
土方撇撇嘴，侧过头，看着窗外。  
车内一片寂静。  
  
我们，是为什么离婚的。  
土方第一次出差，就遭到了客户的百般刁难和羞辱。  
“你就拿这种东西来跟我谈？”那个男人脸上的肥肉都随着他动口的时候一抖一抖，“这东西喂狗都嫌塞牙。”  
他把土方递过去的计划书扔进了纸篓里。  
土方深吸一口气，弯下腰，从纸篓里拿出那一份甚至没有被翻开过的计划书，又一次递了上去。  
“如果你愿意陪我一起去吃个晚饭的话，我或许会考虑看一看。”男人油腻地笑了起来，不怀好意。  
土方没有明白其中的意思，捋了一下自己的头发，傻乎乎地回答：“吃个晚饭当然是没有问题的。”  
  
故事以土方踢断了那个油腻胖子一条腿为收尾。  
警察让他找人来保他，于是他坐在警察局里，给家里人打电话。  
他信心满满，拨通了银时的电话。  
第一次，不通。  
第两次，不通。  
第三次，警察拿走了他的手机，把他带去看守所里住了一个晚上。第二天早上，近藤勋才匆忙地赶了过来，对着那个胖子的家属又是陪笑又是道歉，把土方领了出来。  
  
拿回了手机，他再一次拨通了银时的电话。  
“你在干什么？”  
“睡觉。”  
“我们离婚吧。”  
“好的。”干脆不拖沓。  
  
银时在寂寞中向土方伸出了手。   
土方很自然地拧开了水瓶的盖子，递到了银时的手里。  
土方的手忽然停顿在了那里，然后把盖子盖了回去，丢回杯架里。  
猩红的眼睛里，又冒出了光。

XI.  
土方又睡了一觉，车行驶到了一块路况不佳的路段，他迷迷糊糊地被颠醒了过来，说：“前面找个地方换我开吧。”  
“可是啊，多串……”  
“怎么了？”土方坐正了身子，活动着睡僵了的脖子。  
“我好像，刹不了车了……”  
“草！不是吧！”土方紧张得冷汗都冒了出来。  
他看了一眼周围的路况，路两旁的雪依旧堆得老高，只有路中间被推开了雪，辟出了一条道，沿着山蜿蜒曲直，一边是深得望不到底的悬崖。  
一刹那间，土方已经脑补了他们刹不了车，最后在雪地上打滑，翻下山崖的全部场景。  
“开玩笑的。”银时的语调在此时显得冷静到了冰点，他点刹着减了速。  
“我……”土方气得不知道怎么骂脏话，肾上腺素急速撤退，手不停地发抖。  
银时把车开入了一个下匝道，找了一家加油站，熄火。  
土方摔门下了车，迎着冷风走去了几十米开外，抽出了一支烟点了起来。  
银时挠挠脑袋，自言自语道：“玩笑开得太过分了吗？”  
  
大学的时候，有一段时间，银时一直都在胃胀难受，左上腹还在隐隐地作痛。医生看着他的CT片，皱起了眉头，说：“年纪轻轻，就得这么严重的毛病了吗？”  
“医生，我是怎么了？”银时也跟着紧张了起来。  
“可能是胃癌，你去预约做个胃镜吧。”  
晴空霹雳。  
银时还像模像样地对土方说，“我可能不久于世了，你要自己照顾好自己。”  
土方皱着眉跑开了。  
他在阳台里抽完了半包烟，和着尼古丁的气味回了屋里，对银时斩钉截铁地说：“多少钱，我们都治。”  
“哪来的钱啊多串君。”银时躺在床上，翻了个身，背对土方。  
“我不念书了，我出去工作。”土方把银时的身子掰回来，看着他的眼睛。  
最后胃镜做出来的结果是胃溃疡。  
土方看着诊断书，手止不住地发抖。  
“喂，怎么了啊。”银时拍了拍土方的肩膀。  
“以后少吃冰淇淋啊，混蛋天然卷。”土方点了一支烟。  
  
银时锁了车，走了过去。  
黑夜中的烟一亮一灭。  
“对不起啊，多串。”  
“没什么好对不起的。”土方熄灭了烟，往回走去。  
银时看着他的背影，站在了原地。  
土方走了几步，停下，转过身，伸出手：“喂，车钥匙。”  
银时咧开嘴：“你原谅我，我就还给你。”  
“你是三岁小孩子吗？”  
银时的食指穿过了钥匙圈，晃了一晃，“对啊，我三岁。”  
  
“你帮我买新出的游戏，我就不吃冰淇淋了。”  
“你是三岁小孩子吗我说。”  
“对啊，我三岁，你四岁，我们都不是一两岁的小孩子了。”  
“切——”  
“嫁给我吧，土方十四郎。”  
“……”  
“哦，不同意嫁给我啊，那娶我吧。”  
  
土方迈大步子走回去，从银时手里夺下来车钥匙，扔下一句：“无聊。”  
  
XII.  
三月十四日，清晨四点。和前夫共处的第十六个小时。  
银时睡着前，偷偷看了一眼仪表板，用了好大劲才把“你怎么可以开得这么快”这句话给咽了下去，只能撇过头，放直椅背，躺了下去。  
土方十四郎看了一眼油表，把车驶入了一个下匝道。  
把车停下的时候，银时还在轻轻地打着呼噜。土方十四郎犹豫了半天，还是没有叫醒银时，自己把车熄了火，下车去加油。  
到了这块地方，雪已经停了，但是空气已经冰得刺骨。土方十四郎刚从温暖的车厢里出来，到了室外吸了一口气，登时觉得肺都抽搐了起来，忍不住咳嗽了起来。  
银时被吵醒了，坐起了身，开了车门，不由打了个冷战，“怎么还这么冷。”  
土方十四郎把油枪塞入了油口，躲回了车里，哈着气暖着手，“睡醒了？”声音沙哑。  
“嗯。”银时解锁了手机，漫无目的地左滑右滑。  
土方别过头看向窗外。  
  
土方十四郎忽然想到，他有一次也把银时气得够呛。  
银时出门前，土方让他回家的时候带瓶蛋黄酱，结果银时忘了。  
外面下着大雨，银时挠着头，说：“我明天再帮你带吧，多串君。”  
“不行，我现在就想吃。”土方十四郎只是想得寸进尺地闹腾一下。  
“别了吧……”银时讨饶道，“现在雨下得这么大……”  
“游戏装备要被卖掉了哦——”土方打开了银时的GTA，指着银时在游戏里一车库的车说道。  
银时正色道：“不要拿这种东西开玩笑。”  
土方撇撇嘴，“那你帮不帮我去买蛋黄酱？”  
“把我的游戏装备放下。”  
“去不去？……额……”土方的手指抖了一下，误点了确认键，“我……不是故意的……”  
“土方十四郎——”银时不知道说什么好，土方手足无措地不停赔礼道歉。  
  
“你在笑什么？”银时问。  
“嗯？”土方回过头，才发现自己的嘴角已经勾起了弧度，立刻把表情摆了回去，说，“我在想，你GTA里的车，后来又挣回来了吗？”  
银时愣了一下，才反应过来土方指的是什么，回答道：“哦……那些车啊……后来我就没打过GTA了。怎么了，现在想起来赔我装备了？”  
“工作之后也不是没想过帮你再去买个号。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我们俩不是离婚了嘛。”土方一边说着这个话，一边打开车门，走下车，把油枪拔了出来，合上了油口。  
  
银时留在车上，被开门时窜入的冷气又激了一下，打了个冷战，吐槽道：“离婚了也是可以赔我游戏的啊，这完全不矛盾嘛……”

XIII.  
又一次换回了银时开车，土方坐在一旁，强打着精神不肯睡。  
“没事，你实在累的话就睡一会儿好了。”银时在土方打了第五个哈欠后说，然后又嘲讽道：“都二十五岁了，体力不行那是可以理解的嘛。”  
土方翻了一个白眼给他，“你不是也二十五岁？”  
“我这个叫宝刀不老！”  
“那我是老当益壮。”土方反击道。  
“我鹤发童颜！”  
“……”这句话好像没什么毛病。  
  
那个时候，土方十四郎觉得坂田银时欠了自己一个表白。稀里糊涂在一起了，隔天就出了柜：因为银时走到哪儿都会跟人说，认识土方十四郎吗，他现在是我的男朋友。  
“我什么时候答应过做你的男朋友了？”土方十四郎涨红了脸，显得有些气急败坏。  
坂田银时挖了一勺西瓜，回答：“你没答应过，但是我恩准你做我男朋友了。”  
“你——你你你……”土方十四郎连说了好几个你，又不知道该骂些什么话，只能接上：“混蛋天然卷！”  
坂田银时把西瓜塞进土方嘴里，问他：“喂青光眼，一般人老了之后都会变得白发苍苍的，那么如果本来就是白头发的话，等到老了之后会是什么颜色？”  
“还是白头发吧？”土方被塞了一嘴的西瓜，说话含糊不清。  
银时笑着说：“你看到过我白头发了，我还没见过你白头发长什么样呢。跟我一起到老吧，多串君。”  
“这是什么逻辑啊我说……”嘴里又被塞了一口西瓜。  
  
土方看向窗外，山峦在夜幕中飞快地从眼前滑过。  
  
XIV.  
土方十四郎再一次睁开眼的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了起来，周围的景色也变了，不再是高山和积雪，四周开始微微呈现出温带沙漠气候的样子。  
“眼看他高山起，眼看这山秃了。”银时见土方直起了身，说，“大约还有半个小时就到犹他州了。”  
土方张嘴想说话，喉咙却干哑地发不出声音，银时递上一瓶水，又接着说：“你现在睡觉的时候怎么会张着嘴啊，托下巴都托不动。以前不这样啊？”  
土方喝了水，嗓子终于湿润了一些，说：“可能是太累了。”  
“就你还老当益壮？”银时一边开车一边挑了挑眉毛。  
“行了，白毛天然卷，到下一个加油站，我们去吃点早饭，然后换我开吧。”土方调直了椅背。  
  
“爱上一个人”这件事情很难追更刨地找到一个时间节点，甚至很难精确到哪一个月，但是坂田银时清楚地记得，那一秒，他恋爱了。  
那个夏季格外的闷热，土方的头发已经可以扎成一个小马尾。  
他们依旧在修车店里打工。  
银时到了客户家里才发现自己忘带了内六角扳手，正巧客户家离店不远，他就骑着自己的小绵羊来店里拿工具箱。  
土方刚给一台车换上新的轮胎，他正在取千斤顶。  
光忽然被挡住了一些，土方十四郎回过头，对着银时笑了笑，“你今天怎么来店里了？”  
土方转头的时候，银时看见了汗珠顺着他的额发四散了开来。  
他的心跳加速，血压爆棚，张了张嘴，说不出话。  
“喂，你是哑巴了吗？”  
银时痴呆似地点点了头。  
  
就像现在，他在余光里看到土方十四郎。  
即将升起的太阳已经偏爱似地把光亮洒在了土方的脸上，勾勒着他的轮廓。

XV.   
银时在加油站的厕所里，打开了水龙头，愣愣地看着镜子里的自己，然后猛地低下头，用手勺起了一些水，洗了洗脸。  
土方上完了厕所，来洗手。他听见金属碰撞的声音。  
银时弯下腰时，一根项链从领口滑落了出来，两枚戒指晃悠着相遇又相离。  
“我以为，你戒指已经用掉了。”  
“啊？”坂田银时抽了一张纸来擦脸，没有明白土方是什么意思，土方指了指银时胸口挂着的两枚戒指。  
银时恍然大悟地回答：“哦，这个啊——这不是没碰上合适的嘛。”  
“那真的是不凑巧啊。”土方把手上的水珠甩得到处都是。  
银时回馈：“这话听起来……莫非你凑巧过？”  
“没有。”土方瘪瘪地回答。

银时正吃着汉堡，手机响了，他看了一眼来电显示，对土方说：“客户。”然后接了起来。  
土方蒙头自顾自对着自己手里的汉堡，又淋上了厚厚的一层蛋黄酱，仿佛是要把昨天没吃到蛋黄酱的份额一同补回来。  
“嗯……又要返工吗？……这个可不行啊HATA总经理啊我跟您说，您这个都返工三回了，按理说上一次就该收你们钱的……嗯……理解理解，上头规矩一天一个样，懂的，懂的……诶这个可不是嘛，您也体谅体谅我们嘛……诶好嘞，新的合同我让桂帮您送过去……都合作这么多年了您说……嗯嗯……合作愉快……”  
挂了电话，他又给桂打了一个电话，交代了几句。  
土方一边嚼着蛋黄酱，一边说：“国内现在应该是凌晨三四点吧？桂还没睡？”  
“这个HATA现在在纽约出差，至于桂嘛……”银时无奈地笑笑，“我们做广告的，你懂的嘛，日夜颠倒是常事。他五分钟前刚刚用公司电脑发了一个demo给我。”  
  
他们刚刚毕业就结了婚，从美西转了一圈之后立刻就入了职。  
土方进了近藤的公司，一进门就开始没日没夜地做着项目算着预算；银时进了一家广告公司，度过了悠闲的第一周，刚刚上手了各种软件，上司就开始对他们这群人奉行女人当男人使，男人当畜生使的政策。  
连续一个月，银时回到家里的时候，土方也刚刚合上笔记本，然后两个人双双累瘫在床上。  
“多串啊……我们这样不行啊……”银时摸了摸自己的颈椎，“我们两个这样，迟早是会过劳死的吧……”  
土方没有回应，他已经睡着了。  
  
XVI.  
三月十四日，早晨七点，犹他州境内。  
两个人吃饱喝足回到车里，忽然又是一阵困意袭来，两个人商量了一下，锁上了车门，调好了闹钟，双双放下了椅背。  
土方十四郎睁着眼看着车里的天花板，眨巴着眼睛，开始起了一些无意义的纠结，比方说：他现在这个样子，到底算不算和前夫一同睡觉？  
  
“喂，多串。”银时闭着眼叫他。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们这个算不算和前夫一起睡觉啊？”  
“……”  
土方十四郎暴躁地睁开了眼，调直椅背，系上保险带，发动汽车，一脚油门踩了下去。  
银时吓得睁开眼，伸手抓住车门上的把手，说：“你干什么啊青光眼！谋杀前夫吗？”  
“我睡不着，还不如开会儿车。”  
“那你倒是提醒我一下让我把安全带系上啊！”银时被吓得毫无睡意，气呼呼地也坐了起来，“要是出了什么事儿怎么办？”  
土方自顾自地开着车，不理睬银时。  
过了好一会儿，银时又开口：“那个……多串啊……”   
“干嘛？”暴躁地回复。  
“你好像开错路了……”  
“……”   
  
这一次，土方十四郎下车的时候有些摔门的意味，然后走到一旁去点了支烟。一阵风吹了过来，灌进脖子里，他缩了缩肩膀，犹豫不决是不是要回车上去拿衣服。  
“喂……青光眼。”银时在他身后叫。  
“又干嘛？”土方不耐烦地问。  
“穿个外套。”  
“不冷。”土方十四郎的叛逆期可能迟到了十多年。  
“不冷也得穿。”  
“你是老妈子吗？”  
  
土方十四郎记忆里的和银时的初次相识，比银时的要早几天。  
土方去修车店里面试，瞥见了那个少年，惹眼的白发，蓬松杂乱。银时当时正在改装一台跑车，他和车主正在商量着用哪个定风翼，眼底闪着光芒，仿佛已经看到了这台跑车在赛道上肆意地奔驰。  
“他是谁？”土方不禁问老板。  
登势婆婆抽了口烟，说：“他啊，他叫银时。是我们这里负责改装的。哦对了，之后你就跟着小玉学修车吧。”  
“哦。”土方十四郎乖巧地点了点头。  
  
土方觉得自己的肩头重了一些，他没有回头，也知道那个是银时把他的外套按在了他的肩上。  
  
XVII.  
他们终于开进了内华达州。  
一片荒漠，开了半小时车才看到一辆来车。  
银时眼尖地看到了一块停车点，指着说：“诶，那里好像是个观景台。去那里停个车，然后换我开吧。”  
土方把车停了下来，然后他又接受了银时“活动一下”的提议，爬上了一个小土丘，站上了观景平台。  
那是一处峡谷，他们站在其中的一侧。  
土方看了一眼观景台的介绍上写着“黑龙湾”，不由抬起头张望了几下，又嘟囔：“这里哪里像黑龙啊？”  
“诶你看，”银时凑过来，用手指着一个山包，“你看，那个像一个龙的脑袋，然后后面那个是他的身子。”  
土方眯起了眼睛看了半天，摇摇头。  
“诶，就是那里……你看到了吗？”银时又靠过去，伸手笔画了一下。  
土方顺着银时的胳膊看过去，终于靠着想象力脑补出了一条龙，兴奋地叫道：“哦！看到了，看到了！”  
土方十四郎忽而又发现自己几乎和银时近得前胸贴着后背，猛地跳开。  
气氛霎时间尴尬到了冰点。

XVIII.  
两个人又继续上路了，除了交换司机之外，几乎没有什么交流。  
土方十四郎对自己说：胜利就在前方。  
他看了一眼导航，还有大约七个小时，他就可以告别自己的前夫。  
他和投资商又通了一通电话，表示自己明天可以赶到，对方的回答官方而又诚恳：“希望您旅途愉快，土方先生，明天见。”  
银时忽然开口了，“多串。”  
土方不想回答，因为他们半个小时前才刚刚轮换过。  
“你查一下最近的加油站有多远。”银时不管土方有没有回答，直接下令。  
土方看了一眼油表，显示还能再开七十英里。他看了看四周，一片荒漠，聊无人烟。  
掏出手机一查，心又提到了嗓子眼：“最近的加油站在……前方八十英里。”  
“考验阿银我真正的驾驶技术了！”  
土方十四郎在内心暴走：你兴奋个屁啊！要是没油了抛在了路边，我们可能要变成干尸的好不好！  
但是他嘴上却又不敢说话。  
车厢里又陷入了静默。  
  
工作所迫，土方十四郎和坂田银时刚结婚就过上了牛郎织女般的生活。时常是银时还没回家，土方就已经睡着了，早上银时还没醒，土方已经去上班了。偶尔有假期，两个人就蒙头在被子里睡个饱，连下床做碗面的欲望都没有。  
“生活水平直线下降啊……”银时感叹。  
土方已经睡得晕晕乎乎得了，随口“嗯”了几声。  
“对了，下周三……你能不能请个假呀？”银时忽然想到了什么。  
“下周我出差……”土方依旧闭着眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“哦……没什么……前段时间做的有一条广告拿去参奖了，内部消息是我得奖了，头等奖。下周三开奖。”  
“这么厉害？”土方刷地睁开了眼睛，钴蓝的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“不奖励一下吗？”  
“……”  
  
“多串啊。”打破沉寂的依旧是银时。  
“干嘛？”土方蔫蔫地提不起精神。  
“你当初为什么会跟我提离婚呢？”  
土方深吸了一口气，停顿了好久，才回答：“已经不重要了。”  
坂田银时攥紧了方向盘，关节发白。  
  
XIX.  
三月十四日，正午十二点。和前夫已经相处了二十四个小时。  
坂田银时在油箱即将烧空之前找到了加油站，然后加完油，他们又立刻马不停蹄地向前驶去。  
他们两个的话越来越少，一方停车，另一方立刻就会从副驾驶里蹦下来。  
银时把车停在一个加油站，就说了两个字：“吃饭。”  
  
加油站里的饭馆没有红豆盖饭。  
银时拼命往自己的咖啡里撒着糖，土方终于看不下去了，拉住他，说：“你是想得糖尿病吗？”  
银时重重地把糖罐砸在桌子上，“你管不着。”语气里冒着火。  
“你干什么？”土方皱着眉头，转过身去向店家赔礼道歉。  
银时双手把土方的身子掰回来，“我问你，既然你向我提离婚的理由已经不重要了，那么我接受你离婚的理由是不是也不重要了？”  
“你现在还问这个干什么？”钴蓝的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，“我们已经离婚三年了，银时。”  
银时不知道怎么答话，仿佛泄了气的皮球一般靠在了椅背上。良久，他才再次开口发问：“土方，你后悔跟我结婚吗？”  
土方的神情有些恍惚。  
  
我从来不后悔和你结婚的，银时。  
我后悔的是我提出了离婚——那只是气话，我不知道你会答应地那么畅快。  
我怀疑，如果我不提分手，或许我们不会走到这一步。  
  
“现在已经无所谓了。”土方十四郎的表情又变回了一潭死水，仿佛刚才的波澜从不曾存在过。  
银时喝下了一大口咖啡，“好苦。”

XX.  
土方十四郎和坂田银时已经习惯了车厢里的沉默，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。  
土方开着车，盯着眼前绵延得像是没有尽头的公路。  
  
记忆力，他们冷战过一次，只有一次。  
银时的书里夹着一封情书。  
土方用质问的语气问他：“这是什么？”  
银时的回答不是解释而是反过来的提问：“你翻我书干什么？”  
土方把那封情书拍在银时的脑门上，丢下一句“不可教也”就跑了。银时觉得莫名其妙，魅力大又不是他的错，收收情书又怎么了。  
两个人谁比谁倔强，都不肯低头。  
后来，连愚钝的桂都看出了问题，问银时发生了什么事。  
银时回答：“那个男人不可理喻。”  
桂疑惑地眨着眼睛。  
又过了两天，高杉跑来跟他说：“土方腿都断了，你还不打算和他和好？”  
“土方断腿了？怎么回事？”  
高杉耸耸肩，说：“好像下楼的时候滑了一跤。”  
银时向土方的宿舍飞奔而去，冲进来土方的房间，却看到那家伙正像个没事儿人一样行走自如。  
“喂！”土方刚刚睡午觉醒来，正在穿裤子，“进门敲门不会啊？”  
“你不是断腿了吗？”  
“哈？你他妈才断腿了呢！你三条腿都断了！”  
“老子哪里来的三条腿啊！”   
  
时间一分一秒地流逝去，越往西开，天气越发晴朗，气温也渐渐升了上来。  
越来越靠近拉斯维加斯了。  
银时觉得自己对于寂寞的耐力越来越好了，连着憋了两三个小时都没有找土方说半句话。他自我勉励：三年都憋过来了，老子还会害怕这剩下的三个小时吗？  
土方却开始觉得有一口气，憋在了喉咙口，上不去，也下不来。  
  
XXI.  
三月十四日，下午五点。  
“银时。”土方终于开口了。  
“嗯？”许久不说话的嗓子发出了歪扭的声音。  
“你后悔和我结婚吗？”  
银时回答得斩钉截铁，“不后悔。”  
“那你后悔和我离婚吗？”  
“……”银时许久都没有开口。  
  
他的作品被判为抄袭。主办方说：“这是一个很好的立意，但是是抄袭，可惜了。”  
“怎么可能呢？这是我一个人做出来的啊！”银时据理力争，“会不会是撞梗？你们能不能给我看一下，我抄袭了谁？”  
主办方的评委看着这个年轻人，厌弃地说：“抄袭了还不承认，下流。自己好好看看吧！”说罢丢给他一个硬盘。  
银时也不走开，直接拿出电脑，在人家办公室里看了起来。  
一模一样的分镜，一模一样的伴奏，几乎一样的配色。  
银时越看越觉得自己被扼住了喉咙，喘不过气来，不停地说：“不可能啊……这怎么可能呢？”  
在主办方评委的耳朵里，银时的话被补全成了“不可能被发现的啊，怎么可能呢？”厌恶的眼神又增添了几分。  
直到看到了结尾，银时看到了另一部作品的署名，是他的上司，登时明白了过来。  
“这是我上司的作品，我……我当时只跟他聊了聊我的分镜图，然后给他听了一下我截的伴奏……”银时向主办方们解释。  
“那配色呢？配色怎么解释？再说了，你口说无凭，有证据证明你刚才说的话吗？”评委挥着手要赶人，“你们这种小孩，我见多了，不劳而获……”  
三年过去了，银时对后面的记忆就很模糊了。只记得上司那丑恶的嘴脸，阴阳怪气地对银时说：“你对公司有功劳，明年给你涨工资。”  
银时暴怒，举起了上司桌上的显示屏，“我要你个屁明年。”  
上司冷冷地说了一句：“曲面屏，你赔得起吗？”  
银时放下显示器，摔门走了。  
回到家，关上了手机，蒙头睡了整整十二个小时。  
起床就接到了土方的电话，他有一肚子窝火委屈的话想说的时候，听到了对面冷冰冰地来了一句：“我们离婚吧。”  
银时毫不犹豫地回答：“好。”  
  
银时答非所问，“所以我当时说，我们一定要去洛杉矶离婚。”  
  
“日本来洛杉矶的飞机要飞十二个小时，我当时想，说不定你就在这十二个小时里，把离婚的请求收回了。”  
  
“可是我没有。”土方的眼神如熄灭的火苗。

XXII.   
三月十四日，下午六点。和前夫相处了整整三十个小时。  
土方十四郎跳下车，从后备箱里拿了行李，对着车里的银时挥挥手，说：“路上小心。”  
“喂，土方。”银时摇下车窗。  
“干嘛？”  
“你现在还后悔吗？”银时看着土方。  
土方看着银时的眼睛，许久都不答话。  
银时叹了一口气，摇上了车窗，踩下了油门。  
  
土方拎着自己的行李，依旧呆立在原地。  
晴空万里。  
  
XXIII.  
三月十五日。  
土方十四郎终于拿下了这笔投资，他回到房间。项目还有一些细节需要和投资商撮合，工作狂魔立刻掏出笔记本电脑，卷起袖口开始整理了起来。  
他的电脑桌面是一个摩天轮。  
  
三年前，他们结婚的时候，去的圣莫妮卡海滩。  
“诶诶，看那个摩天轮，和GTA里面一模一样诶！”银时激动地像个小孩子。  
土方说：“那我帮你拍张照呗，你站过去吧。”  
那行照片做了土方三个月的电脑桌面。  
他们离婚之后，土方把桌面换成了别的图案，但是怎么都看不顺眼，最后去网上下载了一张圣莫妮卡海滩上摩天轮的照片设定上，才觉得舒心。  
摩天轮孤零零地在阴天里耸立着。   
  
“叩叩叩”有人敲门。  
土方走过去，从猫眼里看了看，门外没有人。于是便用英语问：“谁？”  
“客房服务。”是个男人的声音。  
土方低头看了一眼时间，“现在都晚上十点了，做什么客房服务？”  
“您好先生，我们是有睡前铺床服务的。”  
“不需要。”土方正打算抽身离去。  
“多串，开开门好不好。”对方终于憋不住了。  
  
土方打开门，错愕地看着门外的银时。  
银时单膝跪地，递上一枚戒指，“可是我后悔了，土方。同我复婚吧。”  
土方控制不住惊讶的表情，仍由银时拉过他的手给他带上了戒指。  
  
“你当时……为什么同意跟我离婚呢？”土方总算有了些反应。  
银时伸手把那个黑发男人搂入怀里。  
  
“现在已经无所谓了。”银时在土方耳边说道。  
  
“三年里的每一天，我都会和三百个人对视，然后擦肩而过。清晨的空气是湿润的，寒冷的，我把它吸到肺里，感到疼痛。  
我已经习惯了在包里带上一个打火机，尽管我从不抽烟。  
我依旧会在起床的时候想起你，看着空空的身侧发呆。   
我想要听见你的消息，哪怕一点一滴。  
我看向窗外的时候，外面是暴雪堆银砌玉，狂风肆虐。  
我看着我手中的咖啡，低下头。  
我想要给你拥抱，也想看到你的微笑。  
我想我还没有学会和寂寞和平共处。  
就在这时，我又一次的遇见了你——”  
  
===和前夫共处的三十小时===  
  



	2. 番外

窗外是经历了暴雪后越发透亮的月明星稀，  
屋里是三年后，  
再一次回到我怀抱中的你。  
  
I.  
胸口紧贴着胸口，土方感受到了对面持续变快的心跳，这让他想到了他们第一次做爱的时候。  
  
他们那个时候已经在一起足足有一年了。  
银时侧身躺在床上，怀里抱着土方，土方背对着他。银时的手向下探去，握紧了土方炙热的欲望中心。他轻轻撸动了起来，坏笑着凑在土方的耳朵边上吹气。  
“果然……还是很介意……”土方转过了身，用钴蓝色的眸子盯着银时的红色双眼。  
银时疑惑：“介意什么？”  
他呼出的气喷在了土方的脸上，土方闻到了一股草莓的甜味。他把脸凑了上去，咬住了银时的下嘴唇。  
银时吓了一跳，含糊不清地笑道：“喂，今天怎么这么主动？”  
土方一手支起身，将银时压在床上，然后侵略式地占有着银时口腔中的气息。  
“咳……喂……”银时在土方喘息的间隙中拍了拍对方的背，“你是想谋杀亲夫吗？”然后他开玩笑地转了转眼睛，“虽然这种死法也不错。”  
“银时，我们做吧。”土方看着银时的眼睛，眼神直勾勾地像是一眼可以望穿他眼睛背后的大脑。  
银时吓了一跳，赶忙坐起身，“真的？”  
土方点了点头，眼神清澈，像是奈良街边的小鹿看着人们手里的食物。  
“你不是……一直不同意嘛……那个……”银时挠着自己的一头卷毛，不知道土方今天吃错了什么药。  
土方不耐烦了，“你快点啊，我说，做，就做啊，再不做我睡觉了……”  
“啊不是……”银时拉住了正作势要躺下的土方，没想到对方借势回馈以一个激烈的热吻。  
他们胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗心脏在比赛谁跳跃的速度更快。  
  
土方喃喃地说：“我们做吧，银时。”一边说着，一边伸手勾了一下酒店的房门。  
房门“吱呀——”一声，合了起来。  
搂着他的白发男人，心跳得更快了。  
  
和前夫共处的，第三十一个小时。

II.  
电脑在黑夜中兀自放着光芒，那个圣莫妮卡海滩上的摩天轮非常鲜艳。  
土方用手指勾开了银时的腰带，金属环随着自由落体而摇晃，发出叮叮当当的声音。  
银时大脑一片空白，他在来之前准备了一大段说辞，草稿打得仿佛是RPG游戏的支线剧情。他预想了土方的一万种回复，却唯独没有想到这个结局。  
“我、们、做、吗”这四个字仿佛是四根大棒槌，敲在他的脑袋上，让他找不着北。  
他只觉得肺中的空气逐渐减少，回过神来才发现土方已经吻了上来。  
他还在愣神，土方的嘴唇向后离去，说：“如果不想做的话，我就去睡觉了……”  
银时抬起了手，指尖穿插过土方黑色的发丝，把那颗脑袋掰回来，吻了上去。  
  
银时的手指第一次进入土方身体的时候，他看到了对方努力把眼泪禁锢在眼眶里的表情。汗水打湿长发，黏黏糊糊地贴在身上，显得越发妖艳。  
“很痛的话……就算了……”银时叹了一口气，犹豫着想是否应该把手抽走。  
土方缓缓地说，“没有关系。”他弓了弓腰，帮助银时的手指触碰到了自己的前列腺，顿时一阵酥麻。  
银时感觉自己在这方面有些无师自通，他戳着土方身体里的那块软肉，逐渐感觉到怀里的人仿佛是融化了一般瘫软下去。  
  
土方倒吸了一口冷气，身体明显地颤抖了起来，阴茎也因为疼痛而瘫软了下去。  
这个地方已经三年没有任何人踏足过了。  
银时一手在土方体内寻觅那块凸起，另一只手慢慢地上下撸着土方的欲望。  
土方的呼吸突然顿了一下，银时立即心领神会。

III.  
土方很快就被撸射了精，他喘着气，伸手抓着小银时就胡乱地套弄起来。他们的身上，汗水和精液混杂在了一起，黏黏腻腻。  
土方略带粗鲁的动作让银时吃痛，他抓住土方的手腕，“轻点。”  
抬头对上那片钴蓝色，眼神迷离。  
  
银时终于进入了土方的身体，尽管经过了扩张，对方依旧被他的硕大刺痛，弓起腰来。  
银时却感觉土方的小口仿佛是在贪婪地吮吸，他一边心疼地摸着爱人的后背，一边却不由自主地慢慢抽查了起来。  
“慢点，”土方疼得呲牙咧嘴，“混蛋那天然卷。”  
下身早已是一片湿滑。  
  
土方紧紧地包裹着银时，热得发烫。  
银时憋了好大一口气才没有立刻射出来，土方痛得皱了眉头，但是在他叫出身之前，银时已经熟门熟路地，让自己的下身找到了那块可以让土方酥酥麻麻的地方。  
  
那个时候，土方第一次感觉到了灵魂触碰天灵盖的感觉。  
他的长发缠绕着两个人。  
他在射精——或者是，无法抑制地向外流淌着混杂着精液的前列腺液。他的大脑停止了思考，眼神穿过银时看见了天花板，感觉自己的神智正摇摇欲坠地悬挂在吊灯上。  
他听见银时在他耳旁粗喘，带着草莓甜味的气息在鼻子周围不停环绕。  
  
现在的土方也是如此。  
从他的角度正好可以看见自己的电脑屏幕，摩天轮矗立在那里。  
他的灵魂出走，正在房间中肆意游荡。灵魂看见银时精壮的背，看见自己的脸。  
银时和他十指相扣，灵魂看见了无名指上的的戒指。

IV.  
银时用力地撞击着他身子下的那个躯体，仿佛是要把自己这些年的委屈也好思念也好痛苦也好，一股脑地塞进土方的身体里面。  
土方感觉到脸上凉凉地，他的灵魂归位，逆着光，他惊讶地看到银时在流泪。  
而他自己的眼眶，也再也拦不住那一阵温热。  
  
他昂起头，轻轻啃着银时的下嘴唇，然后感受到，银时在自己体内的那一部分开始颤抖。  
热得发烫。  
  
坂田银时在射精的时候也无法理解为什么今天土方忽然提出了做爱的要求。  
他们在一起一年多了，坦诚相对过，接吻过，也抱在一起睡觉过，但是在这之前对于性，只有简单粗暴地替对方打飞机而已。  
银时曾经小心翼翼地提出过几次，都被土方严词拒绝。  
有一次他们喝醉酒了，醉倒了的土方乖巧地像个娃娃，任人摆布。  
银时坏笑地替他脱尽了衣服，手指沾了润滑液，探进了土方体内。结果手指还未进入半截，土方已经疼得整个人蜷缩了起来，银时只能赶紧把撤退。  
“为什么呢？”银时看着土方，对方喘着气，显得格外虚弱。  
“为什么个屁！”土方翻了个白眼，翻身下床要去洗澡。  
他坐起身，碰到了屁股，痛得整个脸都皱在了一起。

V.  
“靠，下次见到那个死胖子，我打死他不可！”银时义愤填膺地大喊，土方不得不伸手捂住他的嘴，“嘘——轻点，这都几点了。后来这个胖子得了睾丸癌，听说年初的时候去世了……”  
土方收回手，转着自己无名指上的戒指，问，“那你当时那个老板呢？”。  
“那个老板啊，后来因为老是剽窃别人的创意，被告了。再后来，因为他在业内名声太差，所以越来越少有人找他做广告，就破产了。听说老婆都因为他没钱，跟他离婚了。”  
土方小声嘟囔了一句，“我是不会因为你没钱而嫌弃你的。”  
“欸？”银时眼睛放光，他侧过头去看躺在身边的土方，“改签机票吧，明天我们去把证领了呗。”  
“老子还没答应你复婚呢！”土方鼓着腮帮子，转过身去，背对银时。  
  
土方离婚后，从家里搬走的时候，留了一小纸盒的信件忘记带走。银时好奇地打开，想着该怎么礼貌不失尴尬地把这个盒子交给土方，却发现里面满满的，都是写给自己的信件。  
银时一脸狐疑地拆开。  
“银桑和土方君在一起了啊——可是银桑和土方君有那个那个吗？好在意啊！”  
“银桑应该没有跟土方君做过吧？银桑啊——如果得不到满足的话，小猿我可以哦！”  
“银桑银桑，什么时候会因为没有性生活而和土方君分手，来考虑一下我呢？”  
……  
推算了一下时间，银时忽然得到了多年前某个问题的答案。  
他立刻推开门冲下楼，那家伙应该还不会走远——他们除了彼此，还有什么地方可以去啊！  
  
可是楼下，空无一人。  
只有初春刺骨的寒冷。

VI.  
银时戳戳土方的后背：“喂喂，怎么样才能跟我复婚啊，阿银我什么都能做啊，让你反攻什么的都可以！”  
“我才不要。”土方拿被子蒙住了头，声音闷闷的。  
“真的不要吗？阿银我好不容易才下定决心要贡献屁股来换得美人归的哦——”银时拖了长长的尾音。  
  
天蒙蒙亮了。  
无名指上的戒指折着从窗帘缝里透进来的阳光。  
  
土方一动不动，银时又戳了戳他的背。  
  
“当零多爽啊谁他妈要当一！”  
  
谢谢你。  
可以让我再一次抱着你，  
看见太阳初升。  
  
与现任丈夫共处的，第一个小时。  
和剩下的，吵吵闹闹的一辈子  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===番外===


End file.
